The invention concerns profiles of partitions for offices, more particularly a process of connecting those partitions using these profiles, in the process of fixation of an element to a U-profile of partition and a process of fixation (binding) of a profile in a corner pole of partition.
Diverse concepts of connecting of partitions of office (desk) are known, in particular for the connecting of partitions with another angle than 90°. The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,172 for example reveals a profile serving as post of connecting for various angles, namely 180° (that is aligned), 150°, 120° or 90°. This post is generally made with circular sections and contains a series of vertical grooves spaced out regularly and in which the extremities of corresponding shape of another profile, assuring the connection of the post to the partition. This concept allows certainly to link partitions according to various angles but it contains however the following inconveniences:
Angles are predefined what limits strongly the freedom of location of partitions. There is indeed a demand for not conventional layouts of office premises, which is where the various partitions are several times brought to present not conventional relative angles.
Furthermore, the concept described above is rather binding from the point of view of the assembly. This one indeed requires engaging the post with one or several intermediate profiles by sliding on all the length.
The invention tries to propose a concept mitigating these problems.